Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Nei Kamijou Ootori
Summary: Igual que el libro. Cuando su hermana se fuga con el padre de su futuro hijo, Kurt Hummel ni siquiera se preocupa. ¿Qué mejor que tener el apartamento sólo para él y el hombre que acaba de conocer? Pero este hombre no es como los que suele llevarse a la cama: ni siquiera es humano. Así es , Sebastian un hijo de Lucifer de más de seis mil años. Ok copie el summary del libro XD lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, se que hago mal en subir nuevos fics cuando NI SIQUIERA puedo acabar los que ya hice, pero enserio juro que ya me voy a poner a escribir y a continuar mis fics. **

**Por mientras quiero una gran felicitación ^_^ (se aplaude ella sola TOT) por que después de mas de 1 año si escribir nada, ya me puse a escribir wiiiii ('.')**

**Y bueno ahora vengo con una historia kurtbastian adasddasdd y es que me dio el ese no se que qué que se yo que wkdejkwj y ahora amo esa pareja y entonces se me ocurrió escribir una historia como este magnifico libro (si no lo han leído, sáquense a leerlo ya... o mejor después de leer este capitulo XD).**

**Ame este libro y es una historia muy asdkjadsds y ojala les guste como escribo y bueno ya a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío ni glee ni entre el cielo y el infierno **

**Entre el cielo y el infierno.**

**Prologo**

Aquel hombre que se encontraba descansando se llamaba Burt Hummel, pero todos lo llamaban "rey". Hacia trece años había nacido su princesa Rachel y su pequeño príncipe de nueve años se llamaba Kurt. Ambos eran castaños, pero Kurt tenia unos hermosos ojos azules mientras que los de Rachel eran cafés; pero la "princesa" era la única que llevaba su condena: había aprendido a hablar a los cinco años y a los diez fue cuando comenzó a leer, para el momento en el que tuvo su primer periodo ni siquiera sabia dividir.

El "príncipe" en cambio, había leído su primer cuento a los seis años y podía recitar los carteles de las catacumbas de Paris como un poema. Era un niño muy inteligente, ademas de ser poseedor de una gran belleza.

Burt Hummel se preguntaba que diría Kurt si se enterase de que el fue concebido ahí, en las mismas catacumbas. ¿Dejaría de recitar aquellos poemas?

Su esposa se había ido hace dos años sin dejarles un solo centavo, por lo que la preocupación mas grande de Burt era sacar de la escuela a su pequeño "príncipe". Pero, cuando fue a la escuela a la que asistía Kurt para rogarles, incluso si lo tenia que hacer de rodillas, que no lo expulsaran por la deuda acumulada, que el pagaría cada centavo solo para que su pequeño hijo pudiera seguir estudiando.

La directora lo miro con extrañeza. Un joven hombre que decía llamase "solo Sebastian" había dado el dinero para pagar las ocho cuotas adeudadas y las treinta y nueve que restaban. Burt Hummel se sorprendió y se pregunto por que "Solo Sebastian" le había pagado la escuela primaria a su hijo.

-Era un joven alto, de ojos verdes y muy guapo.-le había dicho la secretaria de la escuela. Burt Hummel no conocía a ningún chico de ojos verdes y cuando oyó la palabra 'guapo' supo que no quería conocerlo.

Miro la hora, quince minutos para la media noche. Se sentó en la cama y levanto las mangas de su camisa para poder observar mejor las marcas en sus muñecas, lo intentaba desde hace un año y aun no lo había logrado. Burt Hummel había dejado abierto el periódico en la mesa del comedor y Kurt le había dicho que iría s estudiar con un amigo.

Levanto el colchón de su cama y saco un libro pequeño y muy antiguo. Ese libro era un recetario de invocaciones a diferentes demonios y había dos señalados con una cruz roja. El ya había leído los dos pactos demoniacos pero no les encontraba alguna diferencia. Tal vez... si Kurt los hubiera leído...

Se arrodillo y saco una caja que se encontraba debajo de su cama, la abrió y lo primero que salio fue una cucaracha que después de un rato se perdió en la oscuridad. Pensó si era posible. había visto los sacrificios que realizaban 'en nombre de Dios'.

Encendió cinco velas. Una por una y una en cada punta de la estrella. había dormido siete noches con la puerta cerrada, para que sus hijos no vieran todas las cruces invertidas que había dibujado en las paredes.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Por lo ventana solo se podía ver oscuridad, fría... distante...

Cuando las dos manecillas del reloj llegaron a las doce, se arrodillo frente al pequeño altar que había construido en el piso y saco de la caja unas pequeñas aves moribundas, estampas religiosas mutiladas y su rosario de cristal de roca. Con el rosario ahorco a las aves y con una daga de plata les abrió el estomago. Se puso de pie, y se sentó en el centro del pentagrama y su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas.

-Espíritus negros y atormentados.-balbuceo -espíritus proscritos. Yo los convoco en esta noche, yo los llamo, yo los aclamo, yo los adoro, yo les ruego, yo les suplico...- Tembló. La cortina de la ventana comenzó a moverse y sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Estaba de espaldas en el suelo. Lo habían empujado. Y entonces lo escucho, escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

"Seis días tardo la Creación, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto, cuarenta noches duro el diluvio, ¿Cual es el numero que tallare en tu frente?"

había funcionado. Burt Hummel junto valor, apretó los puños y respondió las palabras que se había aprendido al pie de la letra.

-Es la cifra de un ser humano, y su cifra es seis, seis, seis... ¡No puedo abrir los ojos!-

"No necesitaras tus ojos. ¿Que buscas? Respondeme"

-¡Quiero salvar a mis hijos!-

"Tus hijos están condenados"

Un gran escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda.

-¡No es cierto! Salvalos, ayudame,¡ te lo suplico!-

"Seis días tardo la Creación, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto, cuarenta noches duro el diluvio, ¿Cuantas almas alberga tu cuerpo?"

-¡Una!-

"¿Cuantas almas tienen tus hijos?"

-¡Una! ¡Una el y una ella!-

"Una ella. Una el. Ella esta en el y el esta en ella"

-¿De que hablas? ¡No te entiendo! ¿Por favor!-

"Ojo por ojo. Diente por diente. Alma por alma. ¿Aceptas?-

-...Esta bien-

"Aceptas?"

-¡Si!-

"Mi nombre es William, ¿Cual es el tuyo?"

Suspiro desesperado.

-Burt Hummel.-

"Burt Hummel. ¿Cual es tu deseo?"

El quería salvar a sus hijos, pero William le dijo que solo podía salvar a uno de ellos. Que dijera el nombre del que no fuera el elegido. Lo pensó, se repitió esa frase una y otra ves hasta que susurro "Rachel".

William le explico que pondría a uno de sus demonios a cargo y que el alma de Burt Hummel le pertenecería cuando este muriera. Fuera de la forma que fuese.

"Puedes suicidarte en paz."

Esa noche, cuando Burt Hummel se lanzo al Sena, oyó de nuevo la voz de William.

"Mi subordinado ya ha tomado su puesto, debes elegir su nombre."

"Solo Sebastian" pensó el antes de morir.

Cuando Kurt volvió, a las dos de la madrugada, no encontró nada en la habitación de su padre a excepción de un antiguo medallón de oro con una estrella de cinco puntas grabada en el.

**Nota final: Y acabe el primer capitulo wiiii ^_^ **

**Estoy segura de que voy a seguir trabajado en esta historia y no la voy a abandonar como las demás que escribí, así que subiré los capítulos muy seguido excepto los que son mas largos y tal vez me tarde por el trabajo de la escuela y eso.**

**Dejen un reviw y entre mas largo mejor ^_^**


	2. Kurt

**Y bueno pensé que me tardaría para subir el siguiente capítulo, pero no fue tan tardado porque me robe el internet de mis tías XD**

**^_^ Ame sus reviews fueron muy qsdkhsadkasf así que gracias. Me voy a tardar un poquito porque los siguientes capítulos ya son más largos, ahh y el libro es de Nimphie Knox.**

**A leer :)**

**Capítulo 1: Kurt**

Sue Sylvester no podía creérselo, su cántaro le mentía por primera vez. El espíritu que vivía en el interior usualmente se alimentaba de sangre de animales, pero para contestar esas preguntas exigía sangre humana.

Desde que había comprado aquel medallón a los chicos que follaban en las catacumbas, su casa estaba infestada de criaturas malévolas. Los vasos levitaban, la comida desaparecía y encontró su zapato en el escusado y cuando metió la mano para sacarlo, algo jalo la cadena y su mano fue succionada, quebrándole la mueca. Ya estaba harta.

Sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda para deshacerse de los _poltergeists,_ abrió el candado de su antiguo laboratorio y sacó un recipiente de barro.

Caminó con lentitud hacia la mesa a causa de la vejez cuando soltó un fuerte grito. Un clavo salido se le había atorado en la palma de la mano izquierda. Cuando la sangre llego al cántaro, ya se había coagulado. Se puso nerviosa al pensar que el espíritu que habitaba ahí hubiera desaparecido, aguardó sentada en sus rodillas, su saludo habitual.

-Mío es el sabor de la sangre, tuyo es el sacrificio que entregas. Míos son los secretos que buscas, mías las respuestas que anhelas.-

-Hola, Quinn.- Saludó Sue, aliviada.-Tanto tiempo, me alegra ver que no te has oxidado.-La sangre burbujeo sobre la superficie del cántaro salpicándole la ropa.

-Sue, Sue, ¿Que has hecho? ¡Esta casa está más maldita que las monjas de Loudon1!- La sangre estalló en una carcajada y un humo comenzó a flotar en espiral hacia la superficie. El humo de Quinn la ponía nerviosa.

-Para eso te he convocado. No sé qué está sucediendo.- Siguió con la mirada al humo que recorría lentamente cada espacio de su laboratorio.

-Cuéntame más. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que está sucediendo esto?-

-Dos meses, más o menos.- No relacionó los hechos con la compra del medallón. El humo se enrosco en sus piernas y ella se estremeció. Estaba helado. El humo siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello.

-¡Tienes un demonio colgando en el cuello!- Gritó Quinn.

Sue sintió la boca en llamas, bajo la vista y vio el medallón.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-No lo sé. Acércalo.- Se lo arranco del cuello y lo sumergió en la sangre. El cántaro se sacudió y a sangre comenzó a salir en chorros. Sue sintió que la cadena le quemaba la piel así que la soltó, gritando de dolor. Gritó y su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada furiosa del demonio del medallón.

- ¡Sácalo! - Chilló Quinn. Sue vió que la sangre salía por todos lados; el espíritu del cántaro trataba de sacar el medallón por sus propios medios, pero no podía. - ¡SÁCALO!- Sue pateó el cántaro, haciendo que saliera el medallón.

-¡Quinn! ¡Quinn!- gritó, sacudiendo el cántaro.

-¡Estúpida!- Gruñó el espíritu.- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-Los satanistas de las catacumbas.- balbuceó.- me lo dieron a cambio de que echara un maleficio de sangre. ¿Qué es?- Quinn guardó silencio.

-Un demonio- Dijo al fin.- muy poderoso. Pero su situación es extraña. Está atado a un ser humano, a un joven. Es su guardián. Lo extraño es que tiene miles de años y es la primera vez que lleva a cabo esa tarea.-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto ella mirando el medallón con temor.

-Sebastian.-

-Sebastian... ¿Por eso ha llenado la casa de poltergeists?-

-Sí. Quiere volver con su protegido. Está furioso. Si no le devuelves el medallón a su dueño, acabara matándote.- Trago saliva, Una gota de sudor helado le recorrió la columna.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas más, Sue? ¿Por qué no me dices como llego este demonio a tus manos?- No respondió. Tomó el medallón y salió de ahí.

-Tráeme sangre de la buena, querida.- exclamó el espíritu, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kurt Hummel tenía diecisiete años y muy pocas ganas de cumplir los dieciocho. Podría entrar a los antros legalmente pero esto no lo animaba demasiado. Conocía todos los antros de París y a todos los hombres que le habían preguntado su edad.

¿Cómo se le llama a un chico que se ha acostado con más de cien muchachos? Maricón, calientapollas? Kurt prefería llamarse 'curioso'. Los hombres le causaban esa sensación pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse con alguno. Todavía no llegaba la persona capaz de llenar ese vacío en su estómago.

Kurt se encontraba en el cementerio, se sentó en el suelo y vió sus manos, entumidas por el frio. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Odiaba las decoraciones en los cementerios, pues le parecía ridículo que la gente gastara tanto dinero en los muertos. Apresuró el paso. Ya casi era de noche y lo peor es que pronto llovería.

Pero, ¿Quién se preocuparía si llegaba tarde a casa? ¿Rachel?

Rachel era su hermana, otra 'curiosa'. Ella y Kurt se parecían mucho. El pelo, la piel, pero ella tenía una curiosidad mayor a la de Kurt. Y, pensándolo mejor, ella no era curiosa. A Rachel le gustaba follar y punto. Le gustaba follar, las drogas, el alcohol, las fiestas, la ropa negra y escotada y los chicos con muchos piercings y tatuajes.

Salió del cementerio. Cruzó la calle y llegó hasta el parque. Se tambaleó y cerró los ojos. Lo de siempre: el calor anormal en la frente, los fuegos artificiales en los ojos y tan pronto como llegó la náusea se fue.

Como el aire.

Kurt se rodeó con los brazos, tenía frio. Le cruzó por la mente la idea de volver a casa, pero sacudió la cabeza al imaginarse a los amigos de su hermana tirados uno sobre otro en el piso. Apenas tenía una moneda para el autobús. Le dirigió una última mirada al parque vacío, paseo los ojos por los árboles y los detuvo en la figura de una mujer anciana, vestida de negro. Pensó que parecía un murciélago malhumorado.

El murciélago miraba para todos lados con la vista nerviosa, posó la vista sobre Kurt y sonrió de lado. El chico se alarmó al ver que lo saludaba con la mano.

Incómodo y casi con miedo, decidió acercarse. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado, cuando solo quería pedirle la hora.

- Hola, querido.- Saludo el murciélago.

Al fin, era el, Sue estaba segura.

"Sebastian tiene gustos muy exquisitos" pensó.

Lo observó. Era alto y vestía de negro. Sonrió al observar la belleza de su rostro: Los ojos cristalinos abiertos y atento. La piel, blanquísima, sin siquiera una mancha de una imperfección juvenil.

-¿Si?- pregunto Kurt. El murciélago le recordaba a las brujas de los cuentos de hadas. Feas y deformes, con los vestidos llenos de manchas y los pies en unos zapatos con hebillas oxidadas.

-Tengo algo para ti.- dijo el murciélago.-Toma- Y le extendió la medalla.

-Dios santo...- Susurró Kurt.- ¿Donde?

-Tómala.- Respondió ella. El la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado. -Llévatela, te la regalo.-

Kurt la miró.

-No, gracias.-exclamó. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la mujer, dándole paso a una expresión desesperada y casi suplicante.

-Vamos, no tienes que pagármela.-

A lo lejos, el autobús se acercaba, Kurt chasqueo la lengua, le arrebató la cadena y se echó a correr.

-Gracias.- Le dijo al chofer. Obtuvo su boleto. Se sentó en uno de los asientos de la derecha y suspiró.

-No piensas dejarme en paz, ¿eh?- susurró.

Esa medalla había sido suya. La tenía desde la noche en que su padre se suicidó y no le traía buenos recuerdos. Esa medalla era extraña. Había comenzado a tener pesadillas desde su primera relación sexual. A los quince. Cada vez que la veía sentía, tristeza, melancolía... _culpa._

Había intentado deshacerse de ella: Tirándola al Sena, a la basura... Siempre volvía. Lo había hecho de nuevo.

La sostuvo y la miró con atención, era de oro y necesitaba una pulida, tenía grabada una estrella de cinco puntas y en la parte de atrás tenía en palabras legibles: Agla Tetragramate Saday Eloy Adnai.

-Soler Kurt Sabast Adonay.-

Era un artículo religioso, estaba seguro de eso. Se preguntó cuánto sería lo que le pagarían por ella los satanistas de Diablerie que practicaban misas negras en las catacumbas. Tal vez lo suficiente como para llenarse la boca de hamburguesas y papas fritas. Un momento ¿No les había vendido la medalla hace tres meses?

-Soler Kurt Sabast Adonay.-

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! - reprendió una voz a sus espaldas. Kurt volteó sobresaltado. El dueño de aquella voz le había dado un golpe juguetón en la cabeza... y esa misma persona se había sentado a su lado. Era un muchacho. Kurt noto que era más grande que él. Tendría entre veinte y veinticinco años.

-¿Qué...?-

-Niño, no vuelvas a pronunciar esas palabras nunca más.- reprendió el hombre, quitándole la medalla.

-¿Eh?- Kurt estaba desorientado. El muchacho lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Se lamió los labios.

-Hola, Kurt. Soy el demonio que ha habitado esa medalla durante ocho años.- Abrió la ventanilla del autobús, y lanzo la medalla al vacío.

_1: Alusión al suceso que tuvo lugar en 1635 en la pequeña ciudad francesa de Loudon, y afecto a las monjas ursulinas del convento de la localidad, supuestamente hechizadas por el padre Urbain Grandier, quien fue acusado de brujería, de acuerdo con el testimonio de las endemoniadas._

**Y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo wii! Ahora si escribí mucho ^_^**

**Y ya saben dejen su sexy review en el cuadrito de abajo.**


	3. Sebastian

**Y aquí está el capítulo tres ^_^**

**Y escribí esta capitulo completo por que no fui a la escuela (wiii ^_^) pero me enferme (TOT).**

**Ya me callo para que lean :)**

**Capítulo**** 3: Sebastian**

-Al fin te encuentro. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado por tu culpa.- reprochó el hombre con una mirada malhumorada. -Esos idiotas a los que me vendiste me regalaron a esa vieja de la feria. Era una bruja. Estuve a punto de matarla cuando me di cuenta de que me quería hacer su puto esclavo.-

Kurt oía. El hombre hablaba con naturalidad, como si estuvieran hablando sobre el clima o el resultado de un partido de fútbol. ¿Demonio? ¿Bruja? ¿Esclavo? Kurt abrió los ojos cuando el desconocido comenzó a acercarse a el hasta acorralarlo contra la ventanilla. El conductor del autobús los miraba con curiosidad. No recordaba que aquel hombre hubiese subido al autobús. ¿Había pagado su boleto?

-Pero si estas empapado, _mon amour__1_.- suspiró el hombre, tomándolo por la nuca.

- ¡Suéltame!- chillo Kurt, forcejeando, mirando a su alrededor en busca de ayuda.

-Shhhh, no montes un escándalo.- advirtió el hombre sin alarmarse. - Si quieres una explicación, ya te la daré, pero ahora... déjame cumplir con mi trabajo.-

Kurt trato de quitárselo de encima con un empujón, pero los brazos no le respondieron. Observó como el desconocido soplaba sobre su cabello.

El hombre le desabrochó un botón de la camisa y dejo caer un sutil suspiro sobre su clavícula. Kurt, que tenía los ojos cerrados, se sorprendió al notar que lo había soltado. Lo primero que vió al abrir los ojos fue una sonrisa divertida.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- le preguntó el hombre.- Ya estas seco, ¿Que pensabas que te haría?- y agregó en un susurro.-si quieres cuando vayamos a casa, tal vez lo pasemos... interesante. - Kurt se sonrojó y se mordió los dientes. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que era cierto, estaba seco. El autobús se detuvo en una esquina. Nadie subió ni nadie bajo. Kurt contemplo a las personas que caminaban en la calle apresuradas, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus maletines o sus chaquetas.

- ¿A casa?-

-Si, a casa. ¿Piensas dejarme abandonado aquí, en medio París?- respondió el desconocido.-Ah, pero si ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, mon amour. Me llamo Sebastian.-

Sebastian se inclinó hacia Kurt y apoyo la barbilla en su hombro. Respiró de su cuello, con suavidad. Kurt se estremeció. Sebastian dió un respingo. Algo no andaba bien. El autobús volvió a ponerse en marcha.

-¡Joder!- grito Sebastian. El conductor se sobresaltó.-Te falto por un tiempo y te enfermas. Estas anémico. ¿Has dejado de comer?- Kurt se mordió el labio.

-Si.- respondió bajando la mirada. Lo suponía. Las náuseas, mareos, cansancio. Anemia, genial.

Kurt rogaba que su hermana no se encontrara en casa. Cuando bajó del autobús, Sebastian lo siguió. Kurt lo contempló de costado. Era un hombre muy alto y atractivo. Camino rápido por un callejón, tratando de mirar para atrás. El chapoteo le decía que el hombre lo seguía. Dobló en una esquina y apretó el paso. La calle estaba desierta. Nadie lo ayudaría si este tipo resultaba ser peligroso. Cruzó la calle, seguía oyendo el chapoteo.

Kurt vivía en un viejo edificio de apartamentos.

"Demonio", pensó mientras abría la puerta del edificio. No sabía que quería decir con esa palabra, pero tenía la sensación de que no estaba junto a un desconocido. Sentía que ya había visto a ese tal Sebastian. Si tan solo pudiera recordar donde... o cuando...

-Se siente bien estar de vuelta.- exclamó Sebastian. Kurt se interpuso entre él y la puerta impidiéndole el paso. Sebastian alzó las cejas.

-Vamos, ¡Déjame entrar!-exigió. Kurt lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. -No haré nada que tú no quieras. Si quieres jugar un juego de mesa, pues jugaremos un juego de mesa.- Y se cruzó de brazos. Kurt dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar. - _Merci__2_- susurró Sebastian, acariciándole la cintura a su paso. Kurt se estremeció con el contacto. Sebastian tenía una voz grave, y melodiosa, suave y sensual. Kurt supo que había oído esa voz antes. En sus sueños y en sus pesadillas.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras.

Kurt se detuvo en un pasillo y caminó hasta el fondo. Sebastian lo seguía. Sacó la llave del bolsillo y la metió, muy consciente de que estaba a punto de dejar que ese hombre entrara con él al departamento. Suspiró y empujó la puerta. Si era un loco e iba a matarlo, rogó que al menos fuera bueno en la cama.

Cuando entraron, Kurt notó algo extraño.

-¿Hola?-preguntó en voz alta, mientas recorría toda la casa con la mirada. Estaba demasiado..._limpia._

Fue a la habitación de su hermana. Todo estaba allí, su cama, su mesa de noche, incluso los trozos de tela negra que Rachel usaba a modo de ropa, estaban colgados en el armario, como murciélagos muertos.

-¿Rachel?- susurro sabiendo que era en vano. Ella no estaba allí.

-Ella se fue, Kurt.-reveló Sebastian, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Kurt, se volteó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué?-

Sebastian rió. Sus hombros se sacudieron por la risa. En ese momento Kurt prestó atención al atuendo de su compañero por primera vez. Vestía una camiseta negra de manga larga y pantalones también negros. Un brillo sospechoso entre las mechas de su cabello denunciaba la presencia de uno o varios pendientes. Kurt se mordió el labio. Aquel hombre era demasiado normal. O demasiado atractivo...quizás.

- Se fugó con el padre de su hijo.-

-¿Hijo?-

-Tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, ¿no te lo dijo?-

"Ha dicho tiene."

Entonces estaba viva.

-Está viva, sí. Pero morirá dando a luz.-

-¿Qué?- Kurt dejo pasar el hecho de que el demonio le había leído la mente.

-Solo te comento lo que ya se.-

-¿Pero Que...? ¿Quién eres?- balbuceó.

-¿Te entristece?- preguntó Sebastian acercándose, sentándose entre las sabanas revueltas de la cama de Rachel. Kurt tragó saliva. -Eso es algo que nunca voy a entender de los humanos. Recuerdas como te golpeaba, como reía cuando sus amigos abusaban de ti, y aun así te entristeces cuando te digo que morirá dentro de tres meses.-

-¿Tres?- Kurt se sentó en la cama.

-Será un parto prematuro. Dime, ¿alguna vez se disculpó por todo lo que te hizo?-

Kurt bajó la mirada. El suelo estaba lleno de colillas de cigarros, antiguas manchas de licor, alguno que otro condón usado y saliva reseca.

-No.-

-Entonces, olvídate de todo.- dijo Sebastian suspirando. Estudio a Kurt por un par de segundos. Analizo su mirada, sus ojos, sus manos. -No podrás olvidarla.- se lamentó, con otro suspiro.- Y, ¿sabes una cosa?- susurro irguiéndose. Kurt lo miró. Sebastian apartó algunos cabellos de la frente de Kurt y lo beso allí, con los labios juntos.-Son estas tonterías lo que me irrita de ustedes.-

¿Ustedes?

_Nosotros, los humanos._

Kurt se echó de espaldas en la cama. Sebastian soltó una risita y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Contemplaba a su protegido por primera vez en tres años.

Kurt era casi un hombre. Un hombre muy distinto a aquel niñito que Sebastian había conocido aquella noche en el cine.

-Qué bello eres.- susurró el demonio.-Por fuera eres perfecto, todo lo malo lo tienes aquí.- dijo, tocándole el pecho.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil. Casi podía sentir la respiración de Sebastian contra su piel. Lo desesperaba estar tan indefenso. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó los abusos que había sufrido de parte de Blaine y Dave, los amigos de su hermana. Ellos decían lo mismo, me gustas. Y siempre acababan igual, teniendo sexo en cualquier cama y a veces sin condón.

-¿El medallón... tu...?- preguntó con voz quebrada, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-Si... yo he cuidado de ti desde que tu padre murió. Su última voluntad fue que alguien te protegiera. Yo respondí a su llamado, y aquí estoy, mon amour. He estado encerrado en la medalla todos estos años, vigilándote. Te conozco incluso mejor que tu.-

Kurt cerró los ojos y dejó que Sebastian le quitara la camiseta húmeda. Por algún motivo, sabía que estaba a salvo.

Sebastian acaricio el suave pecho con la punta de los dedos.

"Te tengo" pensó. Y así era. Finalmente, luego de muchos años podía ver a su protegido con sus propios ojos. Sebastian estaba preocupado, pero feliz. Sabía que había sido liberado por un motivo especial, y tenía que averiguarlo pronto. Siempre sucedía. Cada vez que Kurt se encontraba en peligro mortal, él era liberado de su prisión de barrotes de oro. Nunca se había atrevido a acercarse al muchacho, pero ahora que los hilos que mandaban sobre sus acciones estaban más tensos.

Sebastian amaba a Kurt.

Ni el mismo comprendía sus sentimientos.

Kurt abrió los ojos extrañado. Sebastian se estaba acostando a su lado, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, Sebastian le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y tenía el rostro escondido en su pecho. Él no lo sabía, pero Sebastian había adoptado la posición en la que había permanecido durante ocho años seguidos. Junto a su corazón, alrededor de su cuello.

Mientras Kurt se bañaba, Sebastian recorría el cuarto con la mirada. Nada había cambiado.

Kurt tenía muchos libros. Como jamás había tenido dinero, más que el suficiente para comer, no poseía una computadora y mucho menos una televisión; así que se diversión era leer y vagaba por las tiendas de libros usados en busca de algún título que llamara su atención. Sebastian sabía que Kurt tenía apego a los temas de esoterismo y los temas religiosos. Sebastian sonrió al ver las nuevas adquisiciones de su protegido, un viejo volumen de los Libros Apócrifos. Suspiro, preguntándose si Kurt ya lo había leído. Haría las cosas más fáciles. Se sentó en la cama y acaricio la toalla blanca que descansaba junto a la almohada.

Mientras tanto, Kurt se enjuagaba el cabello. Salió de la ducha y se dio cuenta de que había dejado la toalla en la habitación. Ese Sebastian parecía amigable pero él se daba perfecta cuenta de sus intenciones. Y sospechaba que eso era justo lo que el necesitaba: desahogarse un poco en los brazos de un hombre que supiera como tratar a un chico desilusionado de la vida y del amor.

Con respecto a Rachel, si había desaparecido, mejor para él.

Cuando Kurt entro en la habitación, ya vestido, encontró a Sebastian muy concentrado en la lectura de un libro. En cuanto lo vio, el demonio lo cerró de golpe y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué leías?- preguntó Kurt.

-Uno de tus nuevos viejos libros.- yendo hacia él. Kurt se había puesto una playera blanca y unos pantalones negros y de su cuello colgaba una pequeña cruz de plata.

-¿Te has vuelto cristiano?- le preguntó Sebastian, mientras se acercaba. Tomo la cruz entre sus manos.

-No.-respondió, atento a cada movimiento.- ¿Tu? ¿Crees en Dios?-

-Sí, pero me cae muy mal.- contestó tironeando de la cadena.

-Dios... ¿Existe?- susurró Kurt, perplejo. Sebastian dejo salir una de sus risitas y lo miró a los ojos. Parecía entretenido.

-Claro que sí. O al menos existió.- Kurt abrió la boca para decir algo.-Y no me hagas preguntas.- interrumpió Sebastian.- No sé nada de él y no me interesa saberlo.-

Sebastian resbaló los dedos por el broche y con un pequeño click se la quitó a Kurt del cuello. La cadena cayó al suelo. Sebastian le pasó las manos por debajo de la camiseta, acariciándole la espalda.

- ¿Estabas leyendo los libros _Apocrifos__3__?_- preguntó Kurt, deslizando la mirada a las sábanas de su cama. Por algún motivo sabía que estaban tibias. Tenía tantas ganas de acurrucarse ahí, entre esas sabanas tibias, entre esos brazos tibios... la voz de Sebastian lo sobresaltó.

-Si- dijo el demonio. -Pero faltan algunas páginas. Es una lástima.- Sebastian lo soltó y volvió a sentarse. Kurt sintió que el rostro le ardía y que le temblaban las piernas. Jamás se había sentido así en compañía de ningún hombre. ¿Acaso ese ser estaba usando algún tipo de magia sobre él?

-Son los libros que no están en la Biblia, los que no acepta la Iglesia...- susurró Kurt, acomodándose entre la almohada y la pared.

-La Iglesia seleccionó los libros que le convenían, los que justifican su existencia, ¿entiendes? Existe un libro que cuenta que Jesús, cuando era un niño, hacia pájaros con barro, soplaba sobre ellos y salían volando. Dice también que un día un niño molestó a Jesús, y cuando él le dirigió una mirada penetrante, él niño murió.-

-Interesante.-

- Esto se me hace muy raro.- musitó, mientras Sebastian se le acercaba.- siento que te conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo...-

Sebastian sonrió con humildad y le bordeo los labios con el pulgar.

-Es normal. He estado contigo desde que eras un niño.-

Kurt soltó un suspiro desesperado cuando Sebastian lo tomo entre sus brazos, acunándolo.

-¿Quién eres?- El chico cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. El demonio le acarició la piel desnuda por debajo por la camiseta. Sus manos eran suaves y estaban frescas. Le hizo cosquillas con las uñas y Kurt se estremeció.

La noche que Blaine y Dave lo había violado por última vez se había jurado que jamás volvería a estar en una cama abriendo las piernas para un hombre.

-Déjame...- intentó decir.

-No pareces muy disgustado. Te conozco, Kurt. Todos esos antros, esos hombres. Se lo que piensas.- murmuro. -Yo no soy como esos hombres. Mírame.- Kurt obedeció. Sebastian lo contemplaba, serio. -Yo soy más grande y más viejo. Tengo más experiencia en todos los aspectos, pero en este momento estoy solo, sin amigos y un poquito desorientado.-

Kurt cerró los ojos otra vez. Se aferró a la espalda de Sebastian y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

-No te entiendo.- susurró. Sebastian le guiño un ojo. Kurt se recostó... y se relajó. Sebastian le dejo sentir su respiración sobre sus labios y observó su expresión. Kurt parecía estar sufriendo. Tenía las cejas contraídas y los ojos cerrados. Cuando Sebastian exhalo sobre su boca, él lo imito.

-¿Q...quién eres?-

Sebastian se apartó, tomo aire y se quitó el cabello de los ojos. Lo miró sonriente. Alzó la mano derecha y el volumen de libros apócrifos se elevó por si solo y se posó sobre la almohada. Se agito, y sus hojas arcanas se batieron con frenética desesperación. Se detuvó en una página.

Era el libro de Enoch.

-Lee.- exigió Sebastian.

El corazón de Kurt latía como caballo desbocado, le sudaban las manos y los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de fuegos artificiales.

-Lee...-

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y apoyo las manos sobre las páginas del libro.

-Hubo ángeles que se dejaron caer del cielo...- oyó que Sebastian soltaba una leve risita y sintió como todo su peso se derrumbaba sobre su espalda. Las caderas hacían presión sobre su trasero y las cálidas manos paseaban por su columna vertebral, haciéndole cosquillas. -Para amar a las hijas de la tierra...- Miles de patitas de insecto le acariciaron la piel, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que eran las puntas del cabello de Sebastian. -Ahhh.- gimió, y su cabeza cayó sobre el libro.

Oyó de nuevo esa risa divertida y profunda, esa risa victoriosa. Perversa.

-Hubo ángeles que se dejaron caer del cielo para amar a las hijas de la tierra.- Leyó Sebastian. -porque en aquellos días, cuando los hijos de los hombres se multiplicaban, les nacieron hijas de belleza deslumbrante. Y cuando los ángeles, hijos del cielo, las vieron, por ellas se apasionaron, y dijeron entre sí: "vamos, escojamos esposas de la raza de los hombres y procreemos hijos". Entonces, su jefe Samyaca les dijo "quizás no tengáis coraje de hacer efectiva esta resolucion y yo quedare responsable de vuestra caída". Y ellos le respondieron: "juramos no arrepentirnos y llevar a cabo nuestra intención". Y doscientos de ellos descendieron sobre una montaña. Y desde entonces esa montaña fue denominada Armon, que quiere decir "La montaña del juramento". Los nombres de los ángeles jefes eran: Samyaca, que era el primero de todos, Urakabarameel, Azibeel, Tamiel, Ramuel, Danel, Azkel, Sarakuyal, Asael, Armers, Batrael, Samzabeel, Ertrael, Turel, Gomiael, Azazial. Ellos tomaron esposas con las cuales vivieron y les enseñaron magia. Amazarac les enseño todos los secretos de los encantadores, Barkaial fue el maestro de los que observaron a los astros, Akibeel revelo los signos y Azadarel el movimiento de la luna.- Sebastian finalizo la lectura. -Yo soy hijo de Samyaca, Kurt. Samyaca es mi padre Lucifer y mi madre era humana. Se llamaba Charlotte.- Kurt alzo el rostro y los verdes ojos le devolvieron la mirada. - No te he mentido, Kurt. Soy un demonio.-

Y el, que había oído con atención, supo que ese hombre jamás lo dejaría en paz.

Kurt miraba el techo. Sentía frio. La transpiración sobre su piel desnuda se secaba al contacto con el aire. Suspiro, y un silbido afónico le salió del pecho y acabo muriendo en su boca.

Sebastian estaba dormido. En ese momento se encontraba soñando...

_...El sol bañaba las arenas de Jerusalén. En la orilla de un arroyo había un muchacho sentado. Parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba._

_-Lo que me pides es imposible, Sebastian.- exclamo de repente, levantando la mirada._

_-__¿__Por qué?- respondió una voz._

_-No necesitas ocultarte ante mí, yo todo lo veo, Sebastian.- _

_Una figura esbelta salió de atrás de una encina. Otro joven. Tenía la piel más clara. Vestía ropas elegantes: una túnica de lino blanco sujetada con un cinturón dorado; tenia pulseras en las manos y collares en el cuello._

_-__¿__Porque, Señor?- respondió con el rostro compungido. -Tú lo puedes todo, __¿__No es así? Hasta Egipto han llegado rumores de tus milagros y de tu bondad._

_-__¿__Ah, sí?- replico el joven sentado. -__¿__Y qué dicen?-_

_-Dicen que puedes resucitar a los muertos, sanar a los enfermos y devolverle la vista a los ciegos.-_

_-Pero lo que tú me pides va más allá de eso. __¿__Lo sabes verdad?-_

_-Si...-_

_-__¿__Serias capaz de renunciar a tu inmortalidad?-_

_-Por supuesto.-_

_-__¿__Renunciarías a tu poder?-_

_-__Sí. Renunciaría a todo con tal de que me dieras un alma. Solo quiero a alguien con quien poder morir.-_

_-Eso es imposible. Tú no naciste para amar.-_

_-Si amara a alguien, lo condenarías para siempre, pues tu estas condenado. Tú naciste a partir del pecado cometido por Lucifer, tu padre. Te lo advierto, Sebastian, no repitas esa falta. Tu existencia esta maldita, maldita para siempre._

Sebastian despertó sobresalto. Esa pesadilla... Aquella pesadilla era la que no le permitía dormir, era el recuerdo que siempre lo atormentaba.

- Y a donde iras cuando mueras, Sebastian?- había preguntado Jesús. -¿Estás seguro de que esto no es una excusa para obtener la salvación?-

-¡Envíame al infierno cuando muera, no me importa!-

-¿Tampoco te importa a donde vaya el alma de esa persona? Lo ves, Sebastian? Eres tan egoísta como tu padre Lucifer.-

Sebastian se dio vuelta sobre la cama y rodeo a Kurt con brazos y piernas.

-No te importa estar condenado, ¿verdad?- le susurró al oído, besándole la oreja, repleta de perforaciones. Kurt se estremeció. Jamás lo habían tratado con tanta delicadeza. Como si fuera una mujer. Sonrió e irguiéndose sobre la cama y el cuerpo de Sebastian, lo contemplo desde lo alto.

-Ya me condenaron... hace mucho tiempo.- susurro. Sebastian extendió un brazo hacia ese cuerpo humano, blanco, lascivo y corrupto. Lo hizo por lo que le pareció una eternidad, como si intentara tocar algo imposible. Pero la piel estaba allí, el sudor estaba allí, la calidez estaba allí. Los elásticos botoncitos de carne también estaban allí, erectos. Sebastian los recorrió con los pulgares, dibujando círculos, y el pecho se hincho y suspiro. El vientre mostraba un imperceptible monte aterciopelado y Sebastian quiso poner ahí los dientes y saborear el sudor.

Hundió el dedo en el ombligo y escarbo, como si quisiera traspasar la carne. Vio que Kurt cerraba los ojos y se relamía los labios y entonces oyó un sonido gutural y ronco que bien parecía venir de esa carne profanada. Kurt hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su cuello, y lanzo una carcajada.

Sebastian conocía tan bien la ciudad como Kurt. Esa noche hacia frio. El, que estaba tan acostumbrado a permanecer junto al pecho de su protegido, ahora se sentía extraño al poder caminar libremente por Paris y respirar el aire nocturno con total libertad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estiraba las piernas. Estaba feliz de regresar con Kurt, pero no podía quitarse de encima el temor y la sensación de continuo peligro. Algo estaba sucediendo. Su libertad tenía un motivo, Siempre lo tenía. Lo había tenido aquella tarde, cuando Kurt tenía diez años y Sebastian había evitado que fuera atropellado por un camión; lo había tenido el día que la profesora de química le fallaron las manos y dejo caer el frasco con ácido; lo había tenido la noche que los amigos de Rachel se pasaban la jarra del coctel más mortífero de la historia.

Sebastian se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda de comida rápida. Entro por la puerta principal y una campanita anuncio su presencia al hombre que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

-Buenas noches.-

Sebastian sonrió, y se le acerco. Lo miro a los ojos y puso en marcha la magia. Salió de ahí con una sonrisa y las manos llenas.

Cuando regresaba a casa, se sintió extraño, como si algo soplara sobre su oído, algo como un insecto.

-Sue.- gruño, respirando el hedor del aire de la noche. No se lo podía creer. Ni siquiera había pasado una semana de que se había librado de esa vieja bruja, y ahora... -¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué me sigues?-

-Te vigilaba.- respondió ella. -Todavía no me he rendido demonio.-

Furioso, Sebastian miro a su alrededor. Las calles estaban vacías. Con una mueca, levanto un brazo hacia el cielo.

-¡Eres despreciable!-

La anciana se elevó por los aires y su cabeza choco con la rama de un árbol. Diminutas cuentas de sangre brillaron como rubíes y cayeron al suelo. Sue chillo y pataleo.

-Di "lo siento"-

Sue no respondió. Sus ojos abiertos y desesperados buscaban ayuda. Pero nadie la vería, nadie la oiría.

Sebastian bufo, malhumorado.

-No lo harás. Veamos si no lo harás.- Chasqueo los dedos. Sue aguanto la respiración. El miraba sonriente pero ella no sentía ningún dolor, no sentía nada. Cerró los ojos. Sintió como los latido de su corazón se hacían mas rápidos. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Saboreo la sangre que le salía de la nariz.

-Detente.- suplico.

-Pide perdón por haberme apartado de mi protegido.- exigió Sebastian, desde el suelo. -No tengo piedad para los insectos como ustedes.-

-P-perdóname por favor d-detente.-

Con un floreo de la mano Sebastian hizo que Sue diera una voltereta en el aire. La sangre salía por todos lados. El demonio se deshizo a carcajadas. Decidió que ya era suficiente. Realizo otro ademan con la mano y la anciana cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo de piedra, con un crujido como el de una rama partiéndose en dos.

-Parece que te has roto algo.- Exclamo Sebastian, frotándose la barbilla.

-¡Ayúdame!- chillo Sue, sintiendo que sus articulaciones se rompían.

-¿Cómo?- replico el demonio, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Después de que me alejaras de mi protegido y que quisieras que te besara el trasero? Pides demasiado. Nos vemos, vieja bruja.-

-¡Es...Espera! ¡Ayúdame!-

-¿Bromeas? Jamás ayudaría a alguien como tú. Tienes todo lo que yo deseo: una vida mortal y un alma. Los ensuciaste: estas son las consecuencias.-

-Podría darte información.- mascullo la anciana, arrastrándose sobre el asfalto húmedo. Sebastian se detuvo en seco. -Tu protegido, el Aquelarre de Lucifer...-

A regañadientes, Sebastian se negó.

-Quédate con tu asquerosa información.- Volvió hacia el departamento.

"Tu protegido, el Aquelarre de Lucifer"

Sin proponérselo, esa bruja le había dado más información de la que se imaginaba.

Sue se arrastró hacia una cabina de teléfonos, pero cuando quiso marcar el teléfono, el estómago le dio una sacudida y vomito sobre el suelo y su ropa. Permaneció allí sollozando, por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero ningún demonio respondió sus plegarias.

Sebastian atravesó la sala, dejo la comida sobre la mesa y entro al dormitorio de Kurt. Lo encontró completamente vestido, de espaldas a la puerta y sentado en el suelo. Leía el libro de Enoch.

-Vamos a cenar.- dijo. Kurt se volteó, sorprendido.

-Has vuelto.- susurro. Sebastian sonrió de medio lado.

-Por supuesto. Vamos, deja ese libro mentiroso y ven a comer.- Kurt se masajeo el cuello con las manos, tenso por la postura.

-¿Mentiroso?-

-Los demonios no arrasamos con los humanos- dijo Sebastian sentándose en la mesa. -No había ninguna necesidad. Desde tiempos inmemorables la humanidad arraso sobre sí misma. Prende la tele y observa: guerras, asesinatos, toda clase de crímenes. Es hipócrita que los humanos nos echen la culpa de sus desgracias.

Kurt se quedó en silencio.

-Entonces...- comenzó Kurt dándole una generosa mordida a su porción de pizza. -¿Tu eres un demonio de verdad? ¿Eres hijo de Satán?-

Sebastian alzo las cejas. ¿Todavía le quedaban dudas?

- ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? Y no soy hijo de Satán, sino de Lucifer no te confundas.-

-¿Y porque estás aquí?-

-Porque estas en peligro.- respondió Sebastian, con voz de advertencia. -Algo está por ocurrir. No sé qué sea. Pero es algo grande. Puedo sentirlo.-

Kurt contemplo en silencio. Pudo ver en las perversas esmeraldas un destello de verdadera preocupación.

Esa madrugada, cuando Kurt se acurruco en la cama a su lado. Sebastian supo que si no deseaba perderlo, debían revelarle todo lo antes posible. Fuera lo que fuera que se trajesen entre manos Sue y el Aquelarre de Lucifer, Kurt tenía que saber la verdad.

Sue se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo de su viejo laboratorio. De pie, a su lado, se encontraba la figura de un hombre.

-Como se te ha ocurrido querer venderte a Sebastian?- vocifero una voz profunda. La figura se movió. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y Sue se horrorizo al comprobar que el rostro de aquella "persona" no había cambiado en nada.

-Es que...- sollozo ella, con los ojos cerrados. -Ese demonio quería matarme, Finn!- chillo, abriendo los ojos desesperada.

-Sebastian no está de nuestra parte, Sue. Sebastian no está de parte de nadie.-

-¿Quién es ese niño?- pregunto ella.

-Su nuevo juguete.- respondió alzando los brazos. Sue grito del dolor. Los brazos dislocados estaban volviendo a su lugar. Adolorida, Sue se usó de pie.

-Gracias... Pero no acabo de entender, ¿Por qué Sebastian esta con ese joven?-

Finn suspiro y salió del laboratorio indicándole a Sue que lo siguiera, salieron al jardín. El demonio se sentó en una banca de piedra, junto sus manos y miro al cielo. Sue se sentó a su lado.

- El padre de ese joven hizo un pacto con William.-

-¿William?- Sue jamás había oído el nombre de ese demonio.

-Sí, es una rata de alcantarilla, el jefe del mercado negro de pactos demoniacos. Tiene empleados en todas partes del mundo.-

-¿Y Sebastian está bajo sus órdenes?- replico ella. Finn trato de responder pero al parecer él tampoco lo sabía.

-No lo sé. No es el estilo de Sebastian eso de trabajar para otros. William le debió haber ofrecido el puesto creyendo que le interesaría.-

-¿Por qué Sebastian querría estar encerrado en una medalla?-

-No lo sabemos, solo podemos especular.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Finn sonrió con crueldad y se lamio los labios.

- Casualmente ese muchacho es el hermano de Rachel.-

**1: Mi amor, en francés****.**

**2: Gracias, en francés****.**

**3: El término apócrifo (del latín apocryphus; que significa no revelado) ha sido utilizado a través de los tiempos para hacer referencia a los distintos textos o escritos religiosos que no han sido incluidos en el canon de Tanch hebrea, de la Septuaginta griega, ni de ninguna de las distintas biblias utilizadas por grupos de cristianos.**

**OMG por que dijo lo de Rachel dsjkhsqdakd pa que le hago si yo ya se lo que pasa XD.**

**XD a Finn no le queda lo de malo, pero no sabía en donde más meterlo U.u**

**A y necesito ayuda para escoger a las demás parejas es una pareja donde uno es abusivo y así pero no se a quién poner y la otra pareja es uno que está obsesionado con otro, si me ayudan a saber a quién poner se los agradecería mucho.**

**Por favor dejen un lindo review si quieren que continúe**


	4. Mi pasado, tu pasado

**Nuevo capítulo amores wiii**

**Juro que ya tengo escritos los demás capítulos, pero me estoy matando para ver los personajes y es que me faltan dos: uno que está obsesionado con otro pero no se a quienes poner.**

**Ya bueno lean.**

**Capítulo 3: Mi pasado, tu pasado.**

La tormenta de verano que caía sobre la ciudad no había cesado en los últimos dos días.

Kurt y Sebastian pasaron el día entero encerrados en el departamento. Y sin duda alguna podían haber hecho el amor, entre las pegajosas sabanas, con la ventana abierta y dejando entrar a la lluvia y al viento.

Podrían haberlo hecho... Pero no lo hicieron.

Sebastian se sentó en el piso junto a Kurt, con los libros apócrifos sobre su regazo. Abrió el libro en una página y se lo extendió al joven.

-Lee.-

Kurt obedeció.

_Gorriones hechos con barro__1_

_Él__ niño Jesús con cinco años de edad, jugaba en el vado de un arroyo. Traía las aguas corrientes a posar y las tornaba puras enseguida. Con una simple palabra las mandaba._

_Y, amasando barro, formo doce gorriones. Hizo esto un día de sábado. Y había allí otros niños que jugaban con __él__._

_Y un judío que había notado lo que hacía Jesús, fue a comunicárselo a su padre José, diciéndole: he aquí que tu hijo está cerca del arroyo y habiendo, cogido barro, ha compuesto con el doce gorriones y profanado el sábado__._

_Y José se dirigió al lugar que estaba Jesús, lo vio y le gritó: __¿__Por qué haces en un día de sábado lo que no está permitido hacer? Pero Jesús, dando una palmada y dirigiéndose a los gorriones, exclamo: volad. Los pájaros abrieron sus alas y volaron._

_Y los judíos quedaron atónitos ante este espectáculo y fueron a contar a sus jefes lo que habían visto hacer a Jesús__._

Kurt se giró hacia Sebastian, perplejo. Jamás había leído aquel trozo de evangelio. Pero el demonio no estaba a su lado, se había recostado en la cama. Kurt se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado con el libro en las rodillas. El demonio tiro de su brazo, y el chico cayó sobre él, dejando caer el libro. Sus bocas se rozaron apenas, y Kurt vio el dormitorio girar a toda velocidad...

_El poder maldito._

_Sebastian caminaba por los valles de Engadi, y con solo tocar con sus manos las flores, estas florecían con su contacto, pero si las tocaba otra vez, las flores se marchitaban. Sebastian lloraba ante esto, cuestionándose su poder maldito._

_Y mientras observaba a las aves volar y a las ovejas en los pastos, Sebastian vio como unos perros perseguían a dos corderos._

_Corrió hacia los perros y grito.- ¡deteneos!- Al oír la voz del niño, los perros murieron._

_Y los pastores corrieron hacia el lugar donde Sebastian se encontraba y le preguntaron por qué había hecho eso. Sebastian respondió que los perros intentaban matar a los correderos__._

_¡__Habéis acabado con mi único perro! grito uno de los pastores, blandiendo su bastón ante él. Pero cuando el arma toco la piel de Sebastian, se transformó en una serpiente y devoro a su dueño__._

_Sebastian se horrorizo ante lo que había visto y huyo del lugar corriendo, mientras el otro pastor gritaba, maldiciéndolo__._

Kurt se apartó de Sebastian con el corazón retumbando de desesperación. Aquel joven que vagabundeaba por aquella tierra... aquel joven triste y desamparado, era Sebastian. Mareado se tumbó sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurro el demonio acariciándole el pelo.

-Eras tú, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Kurt acomodándose entre sus piernas. Sebastian le beso la frente y lo cubrió con la sabana.

-Si.-

Sebastian le quito la camiseta y se sentó sobre su pelvis. Kurt, desesperado, sacudió las caderas en busca de más contacto. Sebastian se inclinó hacia él y le recorrió el abdomen con las manos, calientes y húmedas. Le embistió un par de veces, por arriba de la ropa. Kurt bufo, lo rodeo con los brazos y llego con las manos hasta el elástico de su ropa interior, por donde dejo que sus dedos se escabulleran.

-Quiero follarte.- jadeo Sebastian, mientras Kurt lo desnudaba. - ¿Quieres... que te folle?-

-Si...-

Sebastian lo tomo por la cintura e hizo que se volteara. Kurt obedeció, enterró el rostro en la almohada y sintió que un peso terrible se descargaba sobre su espalda. El demonio lo contemplo desde lo alto, precioso y perfectamente desnudo.

Kurt sollozo de nuevo, y Sebastian pensó que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. El, que solo había sido un espectador, y ahora, cuando por fin era parte de la obra, se arrepentía.

¿Qué le sucedía?

_Sucede que lo amas y que el solo ha estado con desconocidos que ni siquiera sabían su nombre. Y este rostro que ves aquí... es el mismo que han visto todos esos desconocidos._

Ah... pero esos ojos...y esos labios...

-Follame.- susurro Kurt.

_No._

-Te follaría, mon amour. Pero si abres bien los ojos y cierras bien las piernas veras que alguien nos está espiando.- agregó dirigiéndose a la penumbra que los rodeaba. - Santana, tienes tres opciones: te vas, te unes a la fiesta, o me dices a que has venido, porque como espectadora no te quiero.-

-Ya abandone esas prácticas.- respondió una voz de mujer. Kurt se sobresaltó. -Solo vine a contarte las novedades. Hoy será la presentación de la Reina ante los principales representantes del infierno. ¿Vendrás?-

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- gritó Sebastian. El ser que se llamaba Santana salió de las sombras y Kurt pudo verla claramente. La envolvía un aura misteriosa y maléfica que Kurt no supo descifrar ni pudo entender: ese ser lo hacía sentirse desgraciado y olvidado. De, repente se comenzó a sentir extraño, sintió una inmensa soledad. Como si fuera el único ser habitando el planeta.

-Tu magia bastarda no te servirá con él, Santana.- dijo Sebastian cubriéndose y cubriendo a Kurt con las sabanas.

Santana rio suavemente con una risa profunda, falsa y calculadora.

-Que te sucede, Sebastian.- pregunto cruzándose de brazos. - Jamás creí que te pondrías bajo las órdenes de un mercader como William. ¡Hasta el infierno se ha capitalizado!-

-¡He dicho que te largues!- rugió Sebastian.

Santana alzo las cejas y pronuncio más su sonrisa.

-El chico no sabe nada. ¿Verdad? Bien. Te dejare con él para que puedan... hablar.- se acercó a la cama y le susurro a Kurt. - Adiós, precioso. Buena suerte.- y sin decir más, le arrojo a Sebastian un periódico.

Kurt observo como Santana se vaporizaba por la ventana hecha una nube de humo negro.

¿Qué era lo que él no sabía?

¿Y porque estaba Sebastian tan alterado?

Sebastian levanto el periódico del suelo. Contemplo a Kurt que lo miraba buscando una respuesta.

-Vístete.- El chico obedeció, y termino de vestirse.

-¿Qué es eso que debes decirme? ¿Quién era ella? - pregunto. -¿Quién es William?-

-William es el demonio que guarda todos los contratos que los humanos firman con los demonios.- explico. - Antes de que se cierre un pacto, William debe dar su aprobación. Todo humano negocia con William antes de comunicarse con el demonio elegido.

-¿Y estas trabajando para el?-

Sebastian meneo la cabeza, considerando la pregunta.

-Algo así.- Kurt frunció las cejas. Estaba más que claro que quería una explicación, una que respondiera todo, que le dijera porque ese ser estaba parado junto a su cama. Y Sebastian debía dársela; no podía seguir guardando el secreto. Los secretos con el tiempo, se hacen peligrosos. - William es un demonio astuto. Antes de morir, tu padre hizo un pacto con él. Vendió su alma a cambio de que William te pusiera bajo el cuidado de un demonio. William acudió a mí. Y yo acepte.-

Kurt ahogo un gemido. Estaba horrorizado.

-¿Vendió su alma?- susurro, consternado. Sebastian, adolorido, asintió. Kurt se dejó caer sobre la cama, y el demonio le acaricio el cabello con ternura. -¿Y por qué aceptaste?- Sebastian tomo aire... estaba a punto de decirlo, pero se arrepintió. Aun no estaba listo.

-Porque eres el último descendiente de mi madre, Leria.- contesto, dejándole la mitad a medias.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste. Somos parientes. Aunque nos separan más de seis mil años.-

_Como te he dicho, Kurt, mi madre se llamaba Leria. Ella vivió en Egipto, en el periodo Arcaico. En aquellos tiempos, los pobladores de Valle del Nilo Vivian agrupados en familias o clanes, que más tarde se unificaron en comunidades a los que llamaron nonos. Mi madre era esposa de Tormus, uno de los jefes de esos nonos. Ella se ocupaba de las tareas del hogar: faltara mucho para que Egipto se consolidara como una sociedad matriarcal. _

_Desde los cielos, los __ángeles__, hijos de Dios, observaban maravillados el mundo de los humanos. Los habían visto en las edades anteriores, cuando no eran más que animales, y se sentían felices de verlos ahora, viviendo en paz. Pero en el Paraíso había un grupo de __ángeles__ que ocultaba su inconformidad._

_¿__Acaso no eran ellos los que estaban más cerca del Creador? Entonces... __¿__Por qué no podían vivir felices, como los humanos? __¿__Acaso debían permanecer allí, en los cielos, por toda la eternidad?_

_Dios conocía esos sentimientos por parte de sus __ángeles__, pero no hizo ni dijo nada hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a hablarle. __Él__ era Luzbel. Le pregunto a Dios, el gran Yahvé, si acaso ellos, los ángeles, hijos del cielo, podrían alguna vez amar y sentirse amados como los humanos._

_-__¿__Es que acaso no te sientes amado por mí y por tus compañeros, querido Luzbel, mensajero de la luz?- esa fue la respuesta de Yahve. Luzbel callo ante lo que dijo Dios, pues no se atrevía a negarlo ante su Señor__._

_Pero hay algo acerca de mi madre Leria que todavía no te he contado. Los tormentos que ella sufría, los golpes y abusos a los que era sometida. Su llanto era tan triste que sus sollozos llegaron al cielo y fueron escuchados por Luzbel._

_-Me otorgas el permiso para acudir a la tierra, __¿__Abah? Hay un ser que llora con tanta desesperación que impide que mis compañeros y yo conciliemos el sueño.- Yahve, el Creador, al ver que el __ángel__ no mentía y que sus intenciones eran puras, le concedió su aprobación para descender al mundo de los humanos y ayudar a ese ser._

_De manera que esa misma noche el __ángel__ Luzbel bajo a la Tierra cubriendo su identidad celestial con el cuerpo de un joven. Se maravilló al observar el mundo terrenal, pues siempre lo habían visto desde el cielo. Recorrió el valle del Nilo, deteniéndose a observar las plantas, los __árboles__, los insectos, los pequeños animales... Hasta que recordó el motivo de su visita a la Tierra cuando oyó nuevamente ese llanto que le encogía el corazón y le transmitía la tristeza que __él__ nunca había experimentado._

_Luzbel camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ese ser. Estaba sentado en el margen del rio, abrazando sus rodillas, casi temblando del frio. _

_-__¿__Por qué lloras?- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir cuando estuvo a su lado. Advirtió que era diferente a el: Tenía el cabello largo, los varazos delgados, el cuello largo y fino, la cintura angosta y las piernas delicadas. Era una mujer. Ella no había respondido. __-__¿__Por qué lloras?- repitió el._

_La mujer se sobresaltó, sorprendida, pero luego al contemplar a Luzbel, se tranquilizó. El transmitía paz._

_-Te he oído llorar. Todas las noches lloras. Dime, __¿__Que te ocurre?-_

_Ella respondió que era estéril. Su interior estaba seco, marchito. Se había casado ya hacia el tiempo suficiente como para tener tres hijos pero ni siquiera tenía uno y su esposo estaba furioso._

_-No es por causa tuya.- respondió el __ángel__. -Es tu esposo el infecundo. Ya no llores, por favor.- Ella lo observo, confundida. Contemplo a ese joven rubio y medito sus palabras._

_-Jamás me creería.- dijo. -Tormus nunca pensara que es por su culpa.-_

_-Te comprendo.-_

_-__Él__ me ha amenazado. Me ha dicho que me matara si para la próxima crecida del rio no le doy un hijo.- _

_La mujer estaba desesperada. Ella le confió su nombre: Leria, y enumero los castigos a los que era sometida. Le mostro las heridas en sus piernas y en sus brazos, y le pidió que le ayudase a salvar su vida. Luzbel la miro a los ojos, esos ojos claros que imploraban auxilio._

_-Dime, Leria __¿__Qué debo hacer?-_

Kurt se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada. De modo que de esa manera había sido engendrado Sebastian.

_Mis padres yacieron esa noche y yo fui concebido. Pero Yahve, al ver que Luzbel se había rebajado con aquella humana, lo castigo desterrándolo del Paraíso para siempre. Y su nombre dejo de ser Luzbel, para transformarse en Lucifer, el porta luz._

_Otros __ángeles__ siguieron a mi padre: En total fueron doscientos. Todos escogieron esposas del mundo humano. Leria visitaba a Lucifer por las noches. Atemorizada, ella e había negado a dejar a Tormus._

_Pero un día los __ángeles__ caidos advirtieron que su descendencia difería enormemente de los niños de los hijos de la tierra. Y yo estaba entre ellos. Sabía que yo era diferente de los demás: poseía el cuerpo que me había dado Leria y los poderes que eran legado de la sangre de mi padre, en aquel entonces pura._

_Cuando cumplí trece años, mi padre adoptivo murió en batalla. Con el corazón en paz, me fui del pueblo de mi madre y me asenté en el pueblo vecino. Fue entonces cuando morí como humano y nací como demonio. _

_Agonizando me encontré con mi verdadero padre por primera vez. Y me lo revelo todo. De alguna manera fue a afirmar lo que sabía: que yo no era de este mundo. Me ofreció su sangre y yo bebí. Me transmitió por medio de ella los poderes oscuros y la condena perpetua._

Sebastian analizo la portada del periódico. Se lamio los labios y le paso el periódico a Kurt.

-Oleada de secuestros.- comenzó el chico. -En los últimos tres días se han denunciado al menos quince niños desaparecidos, todos menores de cinco años, entre ellos un bebe de diez meses. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sebastian. - ¿Qué significa esto?-

-No han pedido rescate, a ninguno.-

-¿Tu sabes quiénes son?- exclamo Kurt irguiéndose sobre la cama.

-No. Pero tengo sospechas.- dijo Sebastian. -Es posible que los demonios necesiten la sangre. Como dijo Santana, hoy será la presentación de la reina. Ella es la consorte de Lucifer. Y será la madre de su heredero. Tiene cuatro meses de embarazo.-

Kurt soltó el periódico, que cayó al suelo de nuevo. Sebastian se preparó para el ataque, para las lágrimas y para los desmayos. Todos los músculos de Kurt se tensaron, su rostro se palideció y el celeste de sus ojos se diluyo.

-Rachel?- susurro.

Sebastian lo miro a los ojos por un momento.

-Sí. Ella es la última mujer de la estirpe de Leria, la única que aún puede concebir.-

-¿Ella está embarazada... de un demonio?-

-Sí. Su embarazo duro siete meses. Nuestro periodo de gestación es más corto que el de los humanos.-

Kurt se tumbó de espaldas en la cama.

-¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?-

-Esto no está bien.- murmuro alzándose sobre su cuerpo. -¿Qué quieres saber? No quiero mentirte.-

-Cállate.- grito Kurt. Pero Sebastian le estrecho las caderas y fue subiendo con suavidad hasta que llego a los hombros, pálidos, temblorosos. -Yo sabía que algo le sucedía.- sollozo Kurt, cubriéndose el rostro. -Se drogaba mucho más que antes y...-

-¿Y qué?- exclamo Sebastian, alarmado.

-Sangre...-

-¿Qué?- insistió. Forcejearon, Sebastian intento quitarle las manos de la cara, alzándole los brazos. Entonces vio, en un costado de la axila, unas antiguas manchas amarillas.

-Me quitaba sangre... Y la bebía.-

Sebastian ahogo un jadeo. Kurt siguió sollozando. _Me quitaba sangre y la bebía. _Sebastian se mordió los labios. No sabía lo que eso podía significar.

**1: Extracto del evangelio de Santo Tomas.**

**Y ahí termina el capítulo. Enserio necesito que me ayuden con los personajes que mencione arriba.**

**Bye y dejen su review sexy y hermoso.**


	5. Las Barbies no sangran

**Otro cap**í**tulo ^_^**

**Amores me tarde 1821937419478 años en escribir esto y se que no tengo perdón de dios. Pero es que les juro que no ten**í**a ni idea de a quien poner en los personajes, pero despues de navegar 3 horas en internet y leer a todos los malditos personajes de glee, al fin supe a quienes poner XD asi que el proximo capitulo vendra mas pronto.**

**Pero no solo por eso me tarde :( estaba como loca estudiando para el examen de ingreso a la prepa y pues quede como zombie despues XD pero a resucite.**

**Por cierto este cap**í**tulo, para nuestra desgracia, esta medio hetero :( pero ya ni modo, en unos 2947218302814397213472321321 capitulos llegara un momento Kurtbastian muy bueno XD **

**Disculpenme por los errores de acentucion y ortograficos pero es que mi cochina compu no pone acentos y como queria dejarles este cap ya no tuve tiempo de corregir U.u**

**Cap**í**tulo cuatro: Las Barbies no sangran.**

Rachel Hummel estaba rodeada por siete hombres que se habían ofrecido a cuidar de ella. Todos eran jóvenes , el mayor estaría en sus veintitantos, mientras que el mas pequeño no pasaba de los quince.

No entendía nada. ¿Esos siete solo para ella?

_Esto va a estar divertido._

Los observo mejor. No parecían interesados en ella. Intento desabrocharse varios botones de la blusa, subirse el bluson que le llegaba hasta los tobillos... pero los jóvenes seguían allí, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Rachel estaba en una cama desconocida, no recordaba haber follado en una cama tan lujosa. Suspiro y alzo la mirada. Ninguno de los hombres parecia estar interesado en ella.

Los hombres estaban sentados en el piso, con el cabello sobre los ojos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se sentía debil, languida, floja. Como una marioneta vieja. Los continuos retortijones en el vientre se le estaban haciendo insoportables.

Maldito Greg, maldito cabron de mierda. La había embarazado para luego dejarla ahí tirada con esos siete putos.

Rachel esbozo una sonrisa floja que no mantuvo por mucho tiempo, pues la cabeza y el estomago le dolían a morir. No había comido nada y ademas estaba ebria. Para colmo, las sacudidas en su vientre se hacian mas violentas. Se pregunto si el feto que tenía dentro de ella, compartía la borrachera y la idea le causo gracia. Comenzo a reírse a carcajadas y los siete muchachos sonrieron... sin mirarla.

Porque nunca la miraban.

Uno de los hombres, se acerco a ella lentamente. Era la primera vez que la observaba y no lo hacía con el interes que Rachel pensaba merecer. Mas bien parecía aburrido, preocupado y... condenado.

-Mi reina.- susurro. -Su hijo no se encuentra bien.- apoyo los brazos a sus costados, rodeandola.

-Eh.-

Rachel observaba como el hombre movía la boca, pero ella no podía oír nada.

_Joder me he quedado sorda._

Había logrado rescatar la palabra hijo. Pero todo lo que estuviese relacionado con el malnacido de Greg, le importaba una mierda.

El joven le levanto el bluson y de un manotazo la empujo en la cama. Rachel se quejo del dolor en sus pechos y sintio aquellas manos calidas sobre sus piernas desnudas. El hombre chasqueo la lengua, pero ella no supo por que.

-¿Que ha hecho mi reina?-

Noto que el colchon y eso solo significaba que el desconocido habia decidido hacerle compa;ía.

Roroneando como una gata entre las piernas de su amo, Rachel dejo que le lamiera la sangre que comenzaba a asomarse por su sexo y abrio la boca para dejar salir un jadeo. Con un gruñido, el desconocido le abrio la blusa de un tiron y Rachel gimio mientras las manos sobaban sus pechos.

-Aquí.- dijo el.

Sus dedos rompieron el encaje y los firmes senos quedaron al descubierto. Algo filozo rozo un pezon, haciedola estremecer.

-Ah.-

Rachel abrio los ojos y vio que aquel hombre sostenía una tira de pastillas. Ah, conque ahí estaban.

-Ya es hora.- dijo.

-Yo la llevare.-

-Gracias, Marduk.-

El hombre llamado Marduk se inclino sobre Rachel y la lazo sin dificultad.

Uno de los jovenes rodo la alfombra que había en el centro de la habitacion, dejando expuesta una puerta trampa. Los siete hombres, bajaron con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a otro salon, mas amplio y menos iluminado.

_Huele como Kurt cuando le mean encima._

Alarmada por el recuerdo de su hermano menor yaciendo desnudo y maltratado, Rachel intento abrir los ojos para el menos observar en donde se encontraba.

El hombre mas joven, el de quince a;os dijo:

-Este lugar apesta.-

Rachel oyo el ruido de una puerta abriendose.

-Buenas noches, mi reina.-

Alzo la cabeza con dificultad.

- Greg - intento decir. Era el, maldita sea!

-No, querida. De ahora en adelante me llamaras Lucifer.-

Sintio que se movían. Cuando volvio a abrir los ojos, estaba tan mareada que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos. Noto que la depositabann sobre una superficie dura.

Mientras Marduk sostenía a Rachel, Lucifer le rasgo la ropa con una navaja. Docenas de ojos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

La falda, cedio con pulcra obedencia. Cuando el filo alcanzo el elastico, cayo sobre el suelo de mosaicos. Lucifer sonrio, pero fruncio el ceño cuando vio los restos de sangre que manchaban el monte del pubis. Alargo la mano y la deslizo por su entrepierna, y cuando los fluidos sanguinolentos le empaparon los dedos, torcio el gesto con asco.

Dejo caer la navaja y, aferrandose al cuello de la blusa, la cerceno sin compasion ni elegancia. Los pechos se bambolearon encasquetados entre los baratos encajes.

-Iguales.- susurro Lucifer, contemplando con atencion los senos asfixiados, prisioneros de las telarañas de hilos. Con una uña de cristal desgarro el encaje dejando los pechos, perfectamente desnudos. Tomo a Rachel de la barbilla y empujo hacia atras, dejando que el cuello se estirara.

Al notar sus intenciones, Marduk le sostuvo la cabeza.

Lucifer se inclino y tomo los pechos entre sus manos, apretando la blanda carne femenina y pellizcando los pezones duros. Lamio el sedoso cuello con intimo deleite. Chupo el pezon, pero no encontro alli ninguna magia ni gloria. solo sabor a sabanas sucias y drogas de luna llena. Desilucionado, se aparto del cuerpo de Rachel.

-Pero no son los mismos.-

Marduk la sostuvo y la condujo hacia el cantaro ritual que se encontraba en el centro de la habitacion. Cuando llegaron, la lanzaron hacia las profundidades de aquella piscina hedionda y burbujeante.

Rachel penso que estaba de nuevo en el utero materno. Pero cuando intento respirar y sintio que se ahogaba, por fin supo que algo andaba mal.

Desesperada, pataleo e intento flotar, pero aquel utero era demasiado viscoso. Fue en ese momento cuando escucho las risas de los hombres que comtemplaban el espectaculo. Esos hombres precenciaban su nacimiento, si. Un nacimiento sucio, doloroso, con sabor a sangre robada y utero marchito.

Rachel dejo que la inconscencia la arrastrara.

El ser llamado Mercedes Jones se mecia sobre una reposera, que producia un leve y odioso rechinar con su vaiven incesante. Mercedes descansaba frente al sol con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el pelaje de un gato castaño.

Suspiro. Hacia media hora que tenia un dolor de cabeza de muerte. Ryder, su aprendiz, no llegaba y el debia estar en el aeropuerto a las ocho en punto.

Reclino la cabeza, mientras se avanicaba con una revista. Cuando entreabrio los ojos, vio que el modelo de la tapa le devolvia la mirada. Mercedes sintio una sacudida en el estomago. Se parecia tanto a el...

_-Realiza este ritual que he marcado.- le habia dicho el, entregandole el libro de pactos demoniacos que el mismo habia colaborado a escribir. -Asi podras salvar a tus hijos.-_

Recordo el recorte del periodico donde habia leido la noticia de la muerte de aquel hombre. Su nombre era Burt Hummel. Se preguntaba si habia logrado hacer el pacto con William. Si era asi, tal vez sus vastagos no corrian peligro. Tal vez se salvaran. Tal vez el mundo se salvara.

Chasqueo la lengua. Los hijos, ahora huerfanos de padre y madre, vivian en el mismo apartamento miserable y se mantenian gracias al dinero que ella misma, Mercedes, les enviaba haciendose pasar por el servicio social. Sabia que la mujer, Rachel, gastaba el dinero en hierba y coca, pero tambien sabia que el muchacho, Kurt, iba a la escuela y se destacaba en literatura. lo habia visto merodenado las librerias de París. A Mercedes le agradaba el joven, pero jamas se habia acercado a hablarle. No queria involucrarse.

Cuando abrio los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida.

-¿Maestra?- dijo Ryder inclinandose sobre ella, con una taza de te en las manos. -Son las seis.-

Siglos mas tarde, o al menos eso le parecio, Rachel abrio los ojos y desperto en un lugar llamado Carnal. Era por la tarde. En el antro no habia un alma y no era nada extra;o. Las habitaciones olian a sexo, esa fragancia unica penetrante y rancia que se imregna a las sabanas junto al sudor y al resto de los fluidos.

Rachel se revolvio en la cama y volvio a cerrar los ojos. El aroma le era familiar. Estaba a salvo... aunque... ¿Cuando habia estado en peligro?

-¿Estas bien?- una voz de hombre suave, melodiosa.

_Marica_ penso ella al oirla.

-Me parece que no.-

Se revolvio sobre el apestoso lecho y hundio la cabeza en la almohada. Le dolia todo el cuerpo y lo unico que queria era dormir, dormir y dormir y que nadie la molestara. Se sentia humeda, sucia, ebria y vacia.

Extrañamente vacia.

Y la voz volvio a hablar:

-Parece que tienes fiebre.-

Enfadada, Rachel se dio vuelta a mandar a la mierda a ese marica, pero cuando lo tuvo de frente no pudo articular ni una palabra.

El joven la contemplo con extrañeza. Era un joven guapo, pero habia algo que le habia helado la sangre. Un algo que no podia describir con palabras. Algo macabro y perverso.

Cuando le sonrio. Rachel penso que ese hombre sabia como manipular a los demas.

_No se puede confiar en el . Es un marica._

Oh, si... y Rachel odiaba a los maricas.

Odiaba a Kurt y lo odiaba no solo por que el mocoso era una molestia... Ella no tenia ni idea de que era lo que tenia su hermano, pero sabia que no era algo normal. Pero ¿Que estaba pensando? Habia solo una palabra para calificar a Kurt: putita. Y una putita regalada, como la muñeca Barbie que esta bajo el arbol de Navidad. Disponible, como una cabina de telefonos bajo las lluvias de julio. Sucia, como las moscas que chillaban sobre los cadaveres de perros sacrificados en los rituales de Diablerie.

_Sucia. Muy sucia..._

Sucia como los perros, las moscas y la sangre que se secaba entre sus piernas.

Sucia y hermosa. Hermosa como una Barbie, sucia como la sangre. Por que las Barbies podian menstruar al menos una vez al mes, pero no por eso eran menos hermosas.

-¿Tienes a donde ir? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Le dijo el marica.

Desesperada, Rachel recordo que las muñecas no menstruaban. Y si ella era una Barbie de quien era la sangre que manchaba las sabanas?

Se subieron a un auto. Rachel se sintio humillada, porque no sabia conducir, se habia quedado dormida. Ahora estaban joven tenía un apartamento pequeño y acogedor, con muebles viejos pero en buen entraban los dos en la diminuta cocina.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto el. -No comes.-

Rachel se llevo el tenedor a la boca.

-¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto Rachel, apretando sus pestañas de mu;eca y sus ojos de puta cansada.

- Ryder.- respodio.

El reloj anuncio que eran las diez de la noche.

A esa hora, todas las jugueterias estaban cerradas.

Y aunque no lo hubiesen estado... ninguna habria hechado de menos a una Barbie que abortaba.

El joven la llevo a una habitacion. Rachel se estiro sobre la cama deshecha, relajando los musculos y quedandose quieta. Desvio la mirada y se miro en un espejo. Lucia terrible. Tenia ojeras y estaba palidisima.

-¿Tienes frio?- pregunto Ryder. -Puedo prestarte algo de ropa.-

El se giro y abrio las puertas de su armario. Alli tampoco habia juguetes.

**La verdad este es uno de los capitulos que menos me gustan, por que:**

**En primera, ni siquiera salen Kurt y Sebastian.**

**En segunda, esta heterosexual.**

**Y en tercera, Rachel habla muy feo de Kurt :'(**

**Les juro que jamas en la vida hubiera pensado que a mis catorce aos estaria escribiendo cosas como esta XD**

**Ya saben, dejen su sexy review en el cuadrito de abajo ^_^**


End file.
